


My PE Teachers

by Paul260702



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: Im 16 and when I started doing tennis after school I realize that my teacher has a few things he wants to teach me.





	1. Fucking in the closet

My names James and I decided that i wanted to do a sport after school, I decided to do tennis after school however I was the only person to go so the teacher decided to play against me.

However he kept on winning time after time, obviously getting slightly bored he walked over to my side and asked me to show him how to serve. I picked up a ball and threw it up in the air, however when I brought up the tennis racket to hit the ball the ball had already hit the ground and bounced towards my PE Teacher.

He picked the ball up and walked over to me, holding my hand which had a hold of the tennis racket, only then had I realized what soft caring hands he had. Then I accidentally dropped my racket, then my hand and my PE Teachers hand fully held each other and I began visibly blushing. My PE Teacher withdrew his hand but not as quickly as I thought he would.

While he retrieved my fallen racket I held the hand that for a brief amount of time had full contact with my PE Teachers hand, he turned back around to me with my racket in hand and i made an effort to have as much physical contact with my PE Teacher. After I received my racket my PE Teacher grabbed my hips and turned me sideways.

Then he placed his hand on my ass and gave it a tight squeeze, I reached behind me and took a hold of my PE Teachers muscular arm and I began moving my hand up and down his arm rubbing the sensitive hairs all over his arm. Removing his hand from my butt cheek he moved his head close to mine, close enough so I could feel his toned body leaning against the back of mine, then his warm breath was all over me then he whispered in my ear. "Put down the racket James."

"Yes Mr Vincent." I replied in a submissive tone.

I made an effort of bending over to put my racket down knowing how close to my butt his groin was. Before I could get back up again Mr Vincent put his hand on my back applying enough of his seemingly endless strength to ensure I couldn't get back up, then he used his other hand and smacks my ass hard, I yelp in a combination of pain and pleasure.

"You've been a very bad boy James." Mr Vincent said seductively. Then he lent over so that I could feel his developed pecs sticking out of his slightly tight t-shirt on my back, whispering in my ear again he said "Do you want me to show you what happens to bad boys?" Rubbing my ass against Mr Vincent's hard cock which I could easily feel through his shorts, "Yes please Sir."

Pulling backwards from me Mr Vincent looks around the massive leisure center. "Not here though." He says with understandable concern, seeing a closet which is used to store equipment such as Gymnastic mats, Rugby balls, Tennis rackets and a bunch more. Carefully helping me up and then picking me up holding me in his strong arms, calmly walking over to the closet he unlocked the door and walked inside carefully laying me on the floor then locking the door behind him, grabbing a Gymnastics mat from a rack he set it down on the ground and lied down sideways on it facing me.

Without hesitation I crawled over to join him, while on the mat Mr Vincent removed his hot sweaty t-shirt throwing it aside, I quickly followed suit and threw mine off as well, Mr Vincent turned to face me and moved his hand to hold the back of my head looking into his deep green eyes, staring at his beard stubble and his chiseled jawline, moving my gaze upwards I looked in amazement at his seemingly perfect short brown hair, then he pulled me towards him then I surge forwards having my lips met his, the taste of his lips were that of pure pleasure and love.

Holding my thighs Mr Vincent pulled me on to his body laying perfectly flat on the Gymnastics mat, I could feel Mr Vincent's massive cock in his shorts in between my legs. From on top of Mr Vincent I could see his perfect six pack, his defined pecs, his inflated arms and his hot face. In disbelief I moved my hand up and down Mr Vincent's six pack then to his pecs and down his left arm. "Mr Vincent your perfect." I say barely keeping control of myself.

"Just call me Sam, James." He said with a slight smirk. That's when Sam asked me to squat above him, I did as I was told and he reached down removing his shorts pushing them down his strong muscular legs and then allowing his legs to throw them off somewhere, Sam's gigantic cock was only hidden beneath his loose fitting black boxers, as I reached down to release his strained cock, there was a voice on the other side of the door, " Where's Mr Vincent?" One voice said, "I could have sworn he was in here earlier." Another voice said slightly confused, "He's probably outside." The first voice said, "Yeah, lets go check." The other voice said.

After they left I lent down and rest my head on Sam's pecs, for a while it felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, so I knew he was startled by it. But his cock was still rock hard so I knew he was still aroused, "James, I think its too dangerous to fuck here." Sam said concerned. "Yeah but you locked the door." I said with longing. "I know but what if another teacher unlocked the door." Sam says, "Ok Sam but your still pretty horny." I say pointing down at his rock hard cock. "Yeah I know, I'll just rub one out later." he says calmly, then he notices my erect cock sticking through my shorts.

"Hey you know what, give me your phone number." He says with a strange flicker in his deep emerald green eyes, I pull out my phone from my shorts and I allow him to copy my number into his phone. "I'll call you sometime." Sam says with a smile reaching over and putting his shirt back on. "Hey James could you pass me my shorts?" Sam asked, I reached over grabbing his warm shorts passing them to Sam, it was then when he pulled me in for a kiss that seemed to last forever. When Sam broke away from my mouth I simply sat blushing beyond belief. After a bit Sam said to me. "Well aren't you gonna put your shirt back on?" Snapping out of my daydream I reached over to where I carelessly flung it and slipped it back on and we both walked out of closet together eventually going our own way.


	2. Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Vincent and James get physical ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Finished

It had been a week since the last meeting between Mr Vincent and James had their brief encounter although they've traded phone numbers and speak in private often they haven't been able to sort out a time to get together out of school, until on a Tuesday evening Mr Vincent rang James telling him to come over, luckily they didn't live far away from each other and at 11pm James snuck out of his home and quickly made his way to Mr Vincent's home, knocking on the door Mr Vincent answered only wearing a pair of tight boxers which clearly put his huge cock on display for all to see.

"James come on in." Mr Vincent said quickly pulling him inside and closing the door behind him, "Sam, hopefully you actually want to use that this time." James said placing his hand on Sam's hard cock. "I will." He said staring deep into Jame's eyes stepping so close to him his body begins to rub against Jame's


End file.
